You Were Mine
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: Another Ross and Rachel oneshot! I don't really know how I feel about this but the idea would not leave my head, so I had to write it. Anyway, this basically shows how Rachel deals with Ross being with someone else after the breakup. Please R&R.


Ok, I don't really know how I feel about this but the idea would not leave my head, so I had to write it. Anyway, this basically shows how Rachel deals with Ross being with someone else after the breakup. And yes I had to make the end different than the show.

I got the idea from the song "You Were Mine" by the Dixie Chicks. Lyrics are in italics.

and I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors.

Enjoy.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay_

I tried to keep my eyes on the magazine in front of me but instead they kept wandering to the front of the coffeehouse, where he stood. My eyes were glued to him and that blonde bimbo. What was her name? Bonnie? Even when he stepped forward to press his lips against hers and I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, I still didn't look away. What I wouldn't give to feel those lips again.

I finally glanced away as he made his way back and sat down on the big orange couch. I couldn't help but notice the goofy grin on his face and the far away look in his eyes, like he was envisioning their future. They had only been dating for a couple weeks..but then again he knew our kids names after just six weeks. I almost laugh at the memory but my heart breaks instead. I really thought we might have had a chance at that.

I glance back and forth from my magazine to Ross. I didn't want to be caught staring. He takes a sip of his coffee, the grin still plastered on his adorable face. There was a time, not too long ago, that I was the reason for that goofy grin, that far away look. Tears soon fill my eyes and threaten to escape. I had to get out of there. I couldn't let Ross see me cry.

Mummering an "I gotta go", I quickly exited the coffee house and left the only man I had ever loved sitting alone on the couch, possibly dreaming about someone who wasn't me.

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of_

After taking a long shower, I walked into my room. I let the towel that was wrapped around me, slide down my body and onto the floor. I reached into a drawer and pulled out some underwear and a pair of old sleep pants. Before I could slide them on, something caught my eye. My fingers touched the smooth skin on my hip and slowly traced what was permantly engraved in my skin. A small smile appeared as I thought about that day and how everytime we made love after that, his fingers would always find that small heart and trace it as well.

I shake my head, as if that would make all the bittersweet memories go away. There was no use in me thinking about that. He was with Bonnie now. He was happy.

I grab the clothes from before and tug them on, covering up the symbol of mine and Ross's love. Now I just needed a shirt. I searched through a different drawer and came across a certain shirt. A shirt I really shouldn't have anymore, since I should be moving on.

Ignoring those thoughts, I slipped the shirt on. It still had a faint smell of Ross and that seemed to comfort me and tear me apart at the same time. I stare down at the words "Frankie say Relax." If only I could...

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

"Do you think Ross is really happy with Bonnie?"

The question slips out before I even know what I'm saying. Groaning, I lay my head in my hands. Last night, like many nights lately, was not a good night and I didn't get much sleep, which is probably the reason for me not thinking before I speak.

I know Monica's staring at me from across the kitchen table, but I don't look up. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my arm and I know she's sitting beside me now. I lift my head and laugh a little, "That's a stupid question. Of course he is."

"Sweetie.." She begins, "You know you're my best friend and I love you but..." She pauses, trying to pick her words carefully. Finally she just takes a deep breath and says "You were the one who wanted to break up."

I wanted to be mad. I wanted to scream and cry and say she was supposed to be on my side. But damn'it she was right. I was just so hurt that night that that had seemed like the best option.

"Yeah, because I was mad at him and hurt by what he did, " I whisper, running a hand through my hair. "That doesn't mean I still don't love him." I turn to look at her. "But, God Mon. It hurts so much to see him with someone else."

She runs one of her hands up and down my back, rubbing softly. "I know sweetie." Her arms wrap around me and I bury my face in her shoulder, trying to hold back my tears.

"I love your stupid brother so much, Mon. Even with all his boring dinosaur stories and crazy jealousy. I love him."

"Rach?"

I pull out of her embrace to stare at her, "yeah?"

She gives me a soft smile, "If you feel this way, don't you think you should be talking to Ross...instead of me?

_I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone_

Standing outside the apartment I had basically lived at for a year, I felt so nervous. Would we even be able to talk this out? I mean, it's us. We have never been able to.

Closing my eyes, I rehearsed in my head what I was going to say. My hands shook and I felt a little lightheaded, but I could do this. I wasn't backing down now.

I slowly lifted a shaky hand and knocked.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. God, I just prayed he was alone.

What if he wasn't? What if she was here? She could be. They were dating after all. Oh god, I can't do this.

Just as I was about to make a run for it, the door infront of me swung open. Ross stood there staring at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Rachel? What are you-"

My lips crashing against his cut him off. When I saw him, everything I had planned on saying flew out the window, and all I could think about was how much I missed his kisses. And these, oh God. I missed them so much that it hurt.

My heart skipped a beat as I felt him respond and kiss back, finally. His arms wrapped around me and I couldn't fight the smile. I always felt so safe in his arms.

I litterally groaned when he pulled away after a couple of seconds. My eyes opened and found him staring at me again, a shocked expression on his face. But even then, I could see somewhat of a smile forming.

With his arms still circled around me, I reached up and wrapped mine around his neck, before finally breaking the silence with something I had been dieing to say since that horrible night.

"I love you."


End file.
